


Nothing Personal

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Exhibitionism, Future Fic, Inhibitions Loosened By Magic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sassy Spike, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles, Spike, and Angel are sent to a club by the slayer’s council to hunt down a demon. While there, they lose some of their inhibitions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Stiles/Angel/Spike - "“Ow, why do you keep doing that?! I said ‘no teeth’!”"
> 
> Nonnie, I hope you enjoy this little BTVS/TW crossover! Thanks for the fun prompt! I'm not so great at writing Angel anymore, but I could totally write Spike/Stiles again! Fic #17 for the 2017 Prompt Challenge

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Stiles looks at the rundown factory skeptically. He can’t hear anything except usual dock noises and a horn from a boat coming into harbor not too far away. There definitely isn’t any indication that this is an underground supernatural club that’s currently the home turf of a demon who feeds off sexual energy. They plan to take care of the threat before anyone gets hurt.

The fact that he’s even here looking for a real live demon still boggles his mind, despite it being five years now since he’d been recruited from Berkeley. He still doesn’t know whether he should thank Faith or kick her ass, but it’s not like he  _could_  kick her ass, so that’s probably his answer. Besides, he really does love working for the new slayer’s council, and he’s been able to learn how to tap into his natural spark to make magic. So, yeah, doing missions like this can suck, but he gets to be Harry Potter so it’s a fair trade-off.

“Yeah, this is the address Red sent us.” Spike takes a drag off his cigarette and blows the smoke in Stiles’ direction. With a wave of his hand, Stiles sends the smoke right back into Spike’s face.

“We can hear the music and heartbeats,” Angel says, rolling his eyes when Spike flips him off. “It confirms the intel Willow provided.”

“Alright. What’s the plan, boys?” Stiles looks between them expectantly. Angel is more of a freelance do-gooder, traveling around California with his buddy, Gunn, helping people. Spike is part of Stiles’ team, a sarcastic bitchy part, but still a part. For some reason, Stiles got stuck with both of them for this mission, probably because Dawn swears he’s the only person other than Buffy who can tolerate their bickering without staking them. That’s his punishment for battling supernatural shit during high school and acquiring a level of patience that isn’t easily provoked anymore.

“You stay out here. Spike and I will go in and check it out.” Angel shrugs. “Keep lookout.”

“Yeah, no. Try again, Fangboy,” Stiles says, drawing an x in the air and pointing to Spike. “Your turn, Billy Boy.”

Spike’s lip curls slightly at the name, and Stiles just smiles sweetly. “We  _all_  go in and lure the demon somewhere private. Then we kill it.”

“Better plan.” Stiles nods. “How are we going to lure it?”

“How do you think, pet?” Spike leers as he tosses his cigarette butt on the ground and puts it out with his boot. “We’re hot. The demon gets off on hot people getting off. We go in there and make ourselves impossible to resist.”

“I don’t think the others would appreciate us putting Stiles’ life at risk in that way,” Angel says, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I’ve already been threatened by Faith to a sunny morning breakfast if anything happens to her, quote, precious baby boy, unquote.”

“While I can appreciate a man who is afraid of kick ass strong women, I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t able to protect myself.” Stiles rolls his eyes. “We’ll go with Spike’s plan, I guess. No teeth, though.”

“I won’t bite,” Spike promises, flashing his fangs and waggling his eyebrows. “Unless you ask.”

“I’m so taking a vacation after this,” Stiles mutters, walking ahead of them towards the entrance of the factor. “Somewhere sunny and warm without any smartass vampires who like to leer and wear tight jeans.”

“I wear them for you, love,” Spike says, falling in step beside him and winking. “I know how much of an ass man you are.”

“Is there anything I need to be aware of before we go in there?” Angel asks, looking between him and Spike curiously.

“Other than the fact that Spike flirts with anything that moves, nope.” Stiles shakes his head before he turns to face them both. “We need to agree that nothing that happens in this club can be used against us afterwards. I’m a healthy twenty-six year old male whose body is likely to react to stimulation from attractive people, so it’s nothing personal.”

“You keep telling yourself that, pet.” Spike leans in and inhales deeply. “You should remember that we can smell it on you as easily as those puppies you call pack can.”

The scent of leather and tobacco tickles Stiles’ nose as Spike presses close enough for him to feel body heat. He still doesn’t understand vampire physiology, doesn’t know how something undead can give off warmth, and his only comparison is Peter, who didn’t come back a vampire so much as a furry zombie. Stiles feels his dick start to twitch as Spike’s nose rubs against the column of his neck, and he bites the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning at the touch to one of his erogenous zones.

“Nothing personal.  _Right_ ,” Spike drawls, flashing a wicked grin as he steps back and looks Stiles over from head to toe.

“We need to focus on finding this demon before anyone else is killed,” Angel says dryly, stepping up to Stiles and putting his hand on his shoulder. Spike sneers at him, and Angel drags his hand down Stiles’ back in a deliberate way, almost reaching his ass before Stiles snaps out of his daze and steps away.

“None of that.” Stiles smacks Angel’s hand and shakes a finger at Spike. “This isn’t play with the human night.”

“It isn’t?” Spike bats his eyelashes. “I thought  _every_  night was play with the human night.”

“You’re incorrigible.” Stiles groans and turns around, walking to the door and not even caring if they follow him. Fortunately, he hears footsteps falling in step behind him. He might have some decent power as a spark, but it’s not enough to deal with a demon on his own. He needs the strength of the vampires to help stop this thing, no matter how attractively infuriating said vampires can be.

“He’s a spitfire, isn’t he?” Spike sounds amused, snorting a laugh when Stiles flips him off without turning around. “He’s got a tight little arse, too. ‘bout time I played with a bloke again. Just get my heart broken by the women I fall for.”

“You have horrible taste in women,” Angel mutters. There’s the sound of a palm hitting skin, and Stiles glances back to see Angel holding his hand over Spike’s mouth. “Don’t even think about saying it.”

“What? I was just going to point out that the last two loves of my life were hand-me-downs from you,” Spike says dryly. He frowns and drags his fingers through his hair. “Not hand-me-downs but, damn. I can’t even use it as an insult, can I?”

“Feel free to keep talking. I’ll be happy to enlighten Buffy about your new label for her,” Angel tells him. “She’ll probably be relieved to know that the torch is no longer lit.”

“If you two would quit trying to see whose dick is bigger, we could try focusing on our mission,” Stiles points out, interrupting them before yet another argument can start.

“We already know that, pet.” Spike grins at him. “Who do you think the last bloke I buggered  _was_?”

Stiles blinks as he’s unable to stop himself from imagining that, and he glares when Spike smirks knowingly. He doesn’t even bother to reply because, really, what can he say that probably wouldn’t come out breathless and more than a little turned on? He knocks on the door of the building, letting his magic simmer at the surface, just enough to indicate his power without giving away just how powerful he actually is. It’s enough because the door swings open, and he’s hit with the loud sound of techno pop and neon lights making him see spots.

“Let’s dance.” Spike grabs his hand and drags him onto the dance floor. Despite the upbeat tune, Spike starts grinding against him, hands squeezing his ass, giving an entirely new meaning to the idea of dirty dancing.

“God, you’re so beautiful together,” Angel murmurs against Stiles’ ear, moving in behind him, holding his hips and rubbing against his ass.

“Don’t listen to him, pet. He’s a big old perv that gets off watching,” Spike whispers, leering at Stiles before leaning in to lick his neck. “Likes telling people what to do because he’s a bossy old man.”

“No teeth,” Stiles whimpers, gripping Spike’s shoulder when he feels fangs scraping against a sensitive spot on his neck.

“Has Spike ever told you how much he gets off on being told what to do?” Angel’s speaking against his ear, and Stiles can feel warm breath. How do vampires breathe if they’re dead? He needs to Skype Lydia and get her working on research. Later. Much later. Angel’s hands are big, sliding along the edge of his jeans, fingers sneaking underneath the waistband to touch Stiles’ bare skin. “He likes taking orders, likes pushing his luck so he can get punished, likes giving pleasure without thought to his own.”

“What do  _you_  like, love?” Spike nibbles on his neck, again with the damn teeth, then he’s sucking hard enough to leave a mark by the time he lets Stiles’ skin out of his mouth. “You want broody boy to watch us together? Want him telling you how to fuck me, telling me how to suck your pretty dick? Want him so desperate for us that he has to try out that tight arse of yours while you’re buried inside me?”

“Teeth.” Stiles elbows Angel in the gut when he feels teeth scraping too hard against his neck. Spike’s on the other side, both of them nibbling and driving him wild. Then Spike bites too hard, and Stiles shudders. He’s not entirely sure that it’s just in pain, though. “Ow, why do you keep doing that?! I said ‘no teeth’!”

“Sorry, Stiles. You just smell delicious,” Angel admits, sucking on his earlobe, hips rolling a little harder against his ass. Stiles is hard, so fucking hard, and he can feel the erection grinding into his ass and another rubbing against his own.

There are four hands touching him, lips on his neck, fingers tracing the muscles in his body as his shirt gets pulled up under his arms. When one of them tweaks his nipples, he whines, bucking forward to grind into Spike. The music is loud around them, bodies dancing and writhing, and he dazedly notices other dancers practically fucking on the dance floor. Skirts up, panties down, dicks out, the slurping and moaning audible even with the loud music playing.

The music.

“We have to stop,” Stiles says, moving his hands over Spike’s back, under his shirt and stroking his spine. Feeling him quiver when he slides his hand into his jeans, touching his bare ass. “It’s the music. It’s making us do this.”

“Wanted to do this for years, pet,” Spike growls, kissing him before he can mention the music again.

“Thought about it since we met,” Angel murmurs, lips wet against his neck. “Want to watch you two. Want you between us.”

“You want it, too, Stiles.” Spike looks at him intently. “It’s not the music. It’s a spell to loosen inhibitions. Can’t you feel it tingling against your magic?”

“I feel too much,” Stiles whispers, leaning in to kiss Spike as Angel lifts him. He moves his legs around Spike’s waist, leaning against Angel’s chest and kissing him as he grinds back and forth between them. It’s too many sensations…too overwhelming…he  _wants_ …so he takes.

He scratches Spike’s back, sucking on his tongue as Angel unfastens his jeans. Soon, there’s a hand stroking his dick, Angel murmuring in his ear about how big he is, how he can’t wait to watch him fucking Spike with his huge dick, whispering dirty filthy things that he’d never have expected to hear from the usually oh so polite man.

Then there’s a mouth on his dick. Spike is sucking him right there on the dance floor with people around them watching or doing the same. Angel’s stroking his dick, fingers meeting Spike’s lips on each jerk up, and Stiles can’t hold it off, not when they’re making him feel this good. Too much. But not enough. Never enough. He comes with a low grunt, thrusting deep into Spike’s throat, feeling him swallow every spurt until Stiles is spent.

He’s breathing hard, flushed and sweaty, dick sensitive and tingling when it slips out of Spike’s mouth. Angel is still hard against his ass, Spike’s hair is a mess from where Stiles gripped it and tugged while fucking his face, and Stiles finally feels like he can concentrate, like he’s calm despite the desire consuming him. He can feel the demon’s magic and looks up at the second floor, knowing that’s where it is. “It’s there,” he says, clearing his throat when he hears how hoarse he sounds.

“We’ll go take care of it, then we’re finishing this, pet.” Spike kisses him, sharing the taste of Stiles’ come with him before he does the same with Angel. Stiles whimpers at the sight of them kissing, nothing gentle about it at all, and he feels his dick give a half-hearted twitch as he watches. When they pull apart, Spike smirks at him. “Nothing personal, huh?”

“Fuck you,” Stiles mutters, tugging his jeans and underwear back up.

“You will. Later,” Angel says, patting Stiles’ ass and pushing his shirt down.

“Multiple times,” Spike adds, winking before he takes off towards the staircase that leads upstairs to where the demon is hiding. Angel huffs a laugh before they follow Spike. Stiles stares at Angel’s ass as they go up the stairs, lips curling into a smile because he’s looking forward to finishing this later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
